


1:41 am.

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: Not applicable - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	1:41 am.

1:41am

I miss you. I miss being your kinky little girl. I want to be abused, played with, punished. I want my tits and my neck grabbed, and I want my ass spanked red raw by you.  
I've been watching porn, and I'm so wet I can feel it dripping out of my pussy and down on to my ass, but I haven't touched myself one bit. Coz it would be messy, and not nearly as fun without you, and this way you can't call me rude or naughty, so maybe you won't make me do things like make me push my deodorant up my asshole, and maybe you won't use the belt on me too hard next time. I'm horny and I want my master.


End file.
